The End is the Beginning
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: Ben was forced to be someone he was not, when an evil man took the lives of him, his sister, and his two friends. The four children were trapped; their new bodies being the prison. But why had they come back? What was their purpose? Ben and his friends will find out soon what its like to be a puppet of another being's desires.
1. Ben And Charlie

**Chapter One: Ben and Charlie**

* * *

"Come on mom!" Ben complained to his mom.

"No means no, Ben." She said in a forced calm voice, only slightly annoyed. Ben let out a short huff. It wasn't fair, he was finally able to go to the one and only Freddy Fazbear's pizza place, only to have to take his little sister as compensation.

"If it was the other way, Ben, you would want to go with her too." His mother pointed out. Ben crossed his arms in obvious defeat. She was right, but it didn't help his case.

"Nothing you say can get you out of it, son" His dad said.

His mother glanced at her husband, then back at Ben "I think it will be a great bonding experience, and you two can have fun without the worry of me and your father." She said with a twang of sarcasm.

"You'll still be there" Ben retorted back at her, "Just not directly."

His father huffed "We will just be in a different room, but we'll still be there, ok?"

"I still-" Ben started, but an annoyed look from his mother had finished the conversation.

"Ok, you and your sister will have fun, trust me! You'll never want to leave!" His mother said to lighten the mood. "Im sure…" Ben replied.

His little sister skipped into the room, she had a smile as bright as the moon. "Hi big bro!" She said in a cheery voice. "Im so excited I get to come with you to your birthday party Benny!" She said. Ben smiled at her, bright pink eyes blinking at him.

"I'm.. sure you'll have a good time with Benny, right Charlie?" His father put in, puffing a ring of smoke on his cigar.

"Alright, alright, its time to go to bed." Their mother said a sweet-yet-still-stern voice, the one you can't help but love and fear. "Yes ma'am!" They both sounded off. "Charlie, Ben, Good night, and-" their mother started

"Don't let the monster in your closet get while you sleep" Ben giggled to himself. Charlie put her hands up her mouth "Oh no! What monster!?" She said, Ben snickered to himself. "Ben!" Ben's mom said giving him a stern look. Ben just shoved it off, walking to his bedroom.

* * *

Charlie got out of bed, looking over at her closet door. "Oh! Ben never stops picking on me!" She said to herself, walking over to the closet door to change into her day clothes. After she picked them out, she put them on and looked into the mirror. She smiled at herself, her pink eyes seemingly glowing, due to a mutating in her genes; she liked her eyes, for she knew they were very unique to her, not anyone can boast pink irises. She wore a yellow shirt with a picture of a duck on it, and jeans and yellow sneakers. :"I cant wait to see Chica for the first time!" She muttered to herself.

Ben woke up in his bed, his hair in quite the state. Two different parts stuck up from his head in an odd fashion. His hair was long, for he hates getting haircuts, so it hangs down by his upper back. It was black, unlike his sister who had bright blonde hair. Walked to the bathroom to rub water on his face, his maroon eyes shining in the bathroom. He saw his hair, and laughed at himself. "I look like a rabbit with this bedhead!" Ben said as he worked out the knots. He got dressed, whatever he could find on the floor or the dresser -He wasn't as neat as Charlie when it came to… anything- and found his favorite purple shirt. "This might work" He muttered, just eager to get going.

* * *

Ben and Charlie arrived at the pizza place at 12:00 PM, lunchtime. "Alright, you guys ready?" His dad said with a happy expression.

"Lets hop to it!" Ben said "I should open the door, since im 12 now!"

"Hey! Your only 2 years older than me, Ben! And you know the old saying! Ladies first!"

"Hey! I said I get to open the door, Charlie!"

"Oh well, maybe next year!" they continued back and forth for a few minutes.

Ben and Charlie's parents looked at each other, sighing. "Im just glad we get a break from kids today" their dad said to his wife,

"Oh I know what you mean" their mom said, "We can sit in the lobby while we catch up with the other parents are here, I haven't seen Kelsie in SO long!"

Their dad rolled his eyes "You didn't come here just to gab with your friends, did you?" their mom only gave him a sly smile, turning her back to him and walking up to the front door.

"Alright you two! Follow the rules on that poster! If you need anything, come in here and we'll help you, oh and Ben, don't let our sister out of your sight." Their mom said, eager to get them into the pizzeria already.

"Yeah yeah, mom, I got it! Can we go now?" Ben asked, his mood and tone eager to get in there.

"Yeah mom, I'll watch Ben for you! Don't worry about him!" Charlie said, giving a wicked-yet-sweet-looking-to-mom smile. Ben muttered something, and Charile looked at him when she heard him."I heard that Ben"

"No you didn't! You're just crazy"

"What? If anyone is crazy, its you!"

"Don't make me laugh Charlie!" They argued back and forth for a few minutes.

"Alright! Get in there already!" Their mom was out of patience.

Charlie seemed worried, and Ben took advantage of that to rush in and start the party. "Hey Ben wait up!" Charlie called after him.

* * *

Ben and Charlie found a table, and sat at it. "Come on Ben! I'm starving!" Charlie complained.

"Ugh you always do this! As soon as we do something, it's "I'm hungry big brother" i'm sick of it!" Ben retorted. Charlie just giggled, then called the waitress.

She walked over to them "What do you want to eat, you two?"

Before Ben could even think, Charlie yelled. "The Chica Special!"

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." The waitress said, walking away, to where Ben guessed was the Kitchen.

Ben turned to Charlie "Aww come on Charlie, I didn't even get to ask for something!" Charlie just giggled

"First come, First served." She retorted with a matter-of-fact tone. Ben wasn't amused.

Ben and Charlie started to watch the band play, Charlie was mesmerized by the pizza, and Ben listened to the music with an open mind, remembering the song well. "This song played on the radio, yesterday I think, right Charlie?" Ben stated.

Charlie looked up, setting down her pizza "Oh yeah, this is one of those real songs they play instead of the cute little ones they play for the younger kids… ,I think this is your favorite song, right Ben?" Charlie said with a grin

"Yeah, it is, and how is the pizza? You seemed pretty sure about what you were going to get" Ben said.

"Yeah, I heard some of the other girls at school tell me it was good!" The two talked, ate pizza, and listen to the songs the band played. They were always like this, they would fight one minute, and the next they were best friends; such is the way for them, as they were they only true friends they had. Charlie never told Ben, but she was always picked at during school. The "other girls" she had mentioned, told her that she would like it, because they always said she was fat.

In truth, Charlie wasn't really fat, only a bit pudgy, but it didn't matter. She couldn't stand up for herself, even if she was the skinniest girl there, she would still be picked on. Ben, also, wasn't clean of bullying. They never told the other about their problems, though, they kept their demons to theirselves, not wanting to burden the other.

"Hello?" A voice sounded out near them. They zoned back to reality from their conversation, looking over to see a larger boy (I Mean width-wise), around the same age as Ben, with a younger boy standing behind him, looking up at them. "Could we sit with you? We're trying to make new friends!" The boy asked.

Charlie smiled, and Ben knew what she was about to say "Of course you can sit with us!" She shifted to the seat next to Ben, while the other two boy's sat in the seat across from them.

"So" Ben started "What are your names?"

* * *

**_Author's notes-_**

_First of the rewrite's 1-4, 1 down, a few more to go!_

_As of me writing this chapter, I had 5 done and I'm going to start 2 after this. I think the chapters may converge a bit, as I get the toddle pulled out. We shall see though! Anyway, enough of that! Have a good day, later day's!_

* * *

**Song of the day!**

American Idiot! by Green Day! A real classic, insulting america in the funniest and catchiest ways possible!


	2. Freddy and Reynard

**Chapter 2: Freddy and Reynard**

* * *

"But you promised!" Freddy yelled at his mom. His mom was struggling to keep hold of her other 3 kids, except for Reynard, who sat quietly in the corner, reading a book.

"I know what I said, Freddy, but i'm just too busy tomorrow…" She said, her voice trailing off as she was heating a pot over the stove.

Freddy was the oldest of his five siblings, being 11 years old, his first youngest brother, who was 10, Reynard, was his polar opposite. Freddy was outspoken, with a short temper that could get out of hand, never letting a single thought finish before he let it out. Reynard was a thinker, he was calm and reserved, and only spoke in the rarest of times.

Though Freddy and Reynard were totally different, they were also their best friends. Whenever Reynard spoke, it was mainly to Freddy to voice his concerns or what he thinks about the situation. Freddy too, needed Reynard. Freddy's temper flares up whenever he can't think through a problem. Freddy would even result to violence to solve any problem his brain couldn't. Reynard and Freddy balance each other out, the other just as dependent on the other, as the other is onto them.

"You always break your promises! Every time you tell me something, you go and break it a second later, I ought-" Freddy stopped as Reynard grabbed his sleeve, that's when Freddy realized he had raised his hand in a fist. He looked at Reynard, then to his mother -who was watching with incredible focus- then sighed.

"You're getting out of hand Freddy!" His mother said, snapping at him. "I don't care what you do tomorrow, just take Reynard with you, understand?" Freddy and Reynard blinked, looking at each other.

"She seems upset Freddy.. you should do as she says…" Reynard said in a low voice.

Freddy nodded, before asking his mother "Can we go to the pizza place down the road?" His mother looked at him, then shifted something on the counter, before retorting in a low voice

"If you want to… just make sure you have the money and be back by 5:30, and not a minute late…" She said, her voice giving out from her yelling.

The two boys left the room, and their mother sighed, looking at the triplets sitting in their chairs, make loud noises and clanging spoons and bowls together. She sighed, "I would like it if there were a few less kids around here." She half joked to herself.

* * *

"Can you believe it Reynard?" Freddy said as he and Reynard returned to their room, Reynard laying on the bottom bunk of their bed. "All we gotta do is take about 50 bucks out of our savings (It was mostly Reynard's, although he didn't complain about it) and we can go hang out at the pizza place!"

Reynard looked up from his book "You know… we might want to get something for mom when we come back… we almost brought her to tears earlier."

Freddy tried to think of a way to get around it, but in the end, Reynard was right. His mother may have been unruly, but she meant well. Balancing five kids alone while still trying to hold a job was hard on her. Freddy smiled a bit, "Lets get her those flowers she always liked, you know, the kind dad brought her."

"You mean the yellow tulips?" Reynard asked.

"Yeah whatever, she'll surely like those!" Freddy had a plan, with the money they had -Fifty three dollars and sixty eight cents- they would go to the pizza place down the road, and go by the flower shop to find her the flowers she always loved.

* * *

Reynard was the first to wake and,- after taking a shower- got dressed in his favorite clothes. His favorite red and yellow striped shirt and khakis. He brushed his normally unruly red hair, and looked at himself in the mirror. Reynard then went back into his and Freddy's room, picked his glasses of the dresser, and began to pick up the mess that Freddy left the day before.

Freddy heard rustling in his room, sighing as he saw it was just Reynard picking up his mess. Without saying a word, Freddy hopped off the bed and yelled "BOO" at Reynard.

Reynard just squinted his eyes at him, "Sorry… still not fully awake." he said in a lazy tone.

Freddy grunted, unpleased, "Puft, you are the worst dame"

"Probably because I'm not a girl" Reynard said Freddy huffed, and looked around for his clothes. If he was left to clean up after himself, his clothes would be on the floor, or around the room in unruly places, like under the bed, or behind the mirror.

But Reynard keep the place in tip-top shape, not a single thing out of place. It was also Reynard who would lay out Freddy's clothes for the day on the dresser. Freddy didn't seem to mind it, and welcomed the free room service. Reynard had finished cleaning, continuing the book he was reading the night before. Freddy put his clothes that were laid out for him on. A brown shirt, blue jeans, and his normal black and brown shoes.

Freddy grabbed his brother by the shoulder, who nodded in response, and they left the room to have some breakfast. They sat on the couch and waited for their mother to come out and make breakfast. She rushed out her bedroom door, toothbrush in her mouth, and she was wearing her surgeon's scrubs. "Alright boy's i got called into work for an emergency." She said, talking though the spit and toothpaste in her mouth, before spitting it in their kitchenette sink.

"You boys are going to have to go now, because I'm taking the triplets to the daycare center." She said, "and make sure you come back here at 5:30, I might not be back, but please just come back then or sooner" Freddy smirked, and Reynard nodded in response. The two boys dashed out the door, waving back to their mother, wow smiled at them "Good bye you two!"

* * *

"Here we are Reynard! The pizza place we heard about! Its pretty popular in this town." Freddy said, staring up at the pizzeria.

Reynard nodded -They had just moved to this town, so they hadn't heard anything about it, except that it was a hit for the kids here- "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Wow Fred, it's even named after you…" Reynard said.

Freddy huffed "Well I guess that makes it perfect, and look at the sign! It's got a bear on it! Bear's are the coolest!" Freddy was gawking over the restaurant, making Reynard chuckle a bit, his glasses falling down his nose.

"Wonder what its like inside!" Freddy was rushing up to the door now, Reynard walking up not far behind. "Vamoush!" Freddy yelled as he burst through the door. He looked around the room, noticing the vast amount of parents sitting in the chairs around the room. Most of them had ignored his outburst, while a few turned to look at him. He felt unmoved, while Reynard bent his head down to hide his blush.

"Two entries!" Freddy said to the counter lady, who grinned at him.

"Over there, through that door is the party room" She said after she collected their money, twenty per child.

Freddy grinned widely "Awesome!" He said, running to the door without a minute to waste.

Reynard sighed, trying to keep pace with his brother. "Twenty per child? That is quite a lot of money" Reynard thought to himself "If we have to pay for anything else, we'll run out of money in no time!" Reynard was making himself anxious with those thoughts, not even noticing that he had walked into the party room.

But Freddy did. He had noticed the entire room, taking the sights in, the smell of pizza and grease, the sounds of music and cheering children. Freddy said to Reynard as he caught up with him "We're here Ray! Lets party!" Reynard gave him a look, and rolled his eyes at how silly his older brother was making himself look.

"I'm so hungry!" Freddy said after an hour of smelling pizza and not eating anything since they woke up.

"Your fault for not bringing enough money.." Reynard retorted, not in the mood to hear Freddy's mouth, for he was just as hungry as Freddy.

"Well we have no other choice!" Freddy said with a grunt. "We gotta make friends!" Reynard rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I'm Freddy! And this is my younger brother Reynard!" Freddy told the other two children he went to sit with.

"Oh! Nice to meet you two!" Charlie said, "This is my older brother Ben, and my name is Charlie" Reynard smiled at Charlie, making her blush.

The four children started to make a bond then. They spoke to each other, the siblings would pick on each other (mostly Charlie and Ben, with Reynard giving Freddy a look when he would say a bit too much) all the while listening to the animatronic band play their music.

* * *

_**Author's Notes-**_

_Hey guy's! I'm going to tell you now, i'm VERY happy with how this chapter ended up! I felt like the first go, I really neglected Freddy and Foxy's back story, so I'm going to go much deeper with them than I was with them to start with them. I've also decided to do a ship! Tell me If you discover what It is (Oh im so bad) it's going to be very slight, and its not going to be the main plot of the story FYI, and as always have a great day! (Its Chica x Foxy BTW, your slow if you didn't guess -pleasedonthateme- :D )._

* * *

**Song of the day!**

I know this is a bit one-off and you might not have heard of it before, but the song "Ghost" By The Mystery Skulls is great! Without listening to that song and reading the theories behind it, this story wouldn't have been here right now! So go and listen to it! ITS SO GOOD!


	3. Until It's Gone

**Chapter 3: Until it's Gone**

*Sorry if it gets a bit messy in this chapter. *

* * *

"Freddy! We'll have to get another pizza if you keep eating it all!" Charlie said

"You know we wouldn't have to eat theirs if you saved more money, brother." Reynard said backing up Charlie.

"Oh calm down Charlie! We have plenty of money to spend you know? We could get so many more pizza's! Calm down little ducky!" Ben said to Charlie, who spat back

"You wouldn't be so happy about it if it was your favorite kind of pizza! You're so insensitive!"

"Me?" Ben said, pretending to be hurt "You know we can get another right? Its just pizza!"

"Exactly! And it tastes great!" Freddy added, his mouth full of cheese and sauce.

"Eww! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Charlie said, a grimace of disgust on her face.

"Oh no… It looks like that was our last slice of pizza, Charlie!" Reynard said with a sharp look at Freddy, who just laughed.

Charlie's face turned red. "Ben!" She yelled.

"Aww come on Charlie! Lighten up! Like I said, we've got plenty of money, and the waiter can take our order again!" Ben said, leaning over the table, whispering to Freddy "She's a bit of a quack" Ben said, pointing at her duck shirt.

Freddy laughed at his joke. "Shall I call the Waitress?" Reynard asked Charlie, who nodded at him. Reynard quickly regretted that "Why did you ask that?" He thought to himself, looking over at Charlie again, who was looking at him with her cute, pink eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute." Reynard told them, running off to find the waitress.

Charlie watched him run off, before sighing, "There goes the only other sane person" She said, giggling to herself. Freddy rolled his eyes, while Ben retorted "You're right, Its going to suck being the only sane one here until he comes back!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Your so stupid Ben! You can't even tell a joke without laughing at it too!" Charlie said, her voice huffy. Freddy and Ben continued laughing at the jokes Ben kept telling. "Why couldn't Chica see the movie foxy made?" Ben asked, '" I dunno" Freddy admitted. "Because It was rated ARRRR!" Ben said, Him and Freddy laughing, while Charlie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Come on guys!" Ben told them, Reynard and Charlie looking up at him from their pizza. "The show is about to start! In pirate's cove!" Freddy and Ben were yelling at them, for they had left the other two to get a closer look at the stage.

"Alright, we'll be there in a bit." Charlie said. Reynard wasn't so sure about it, however.

"Foxy?" He said to Charlie as the other two boy's left.

"Yeah, the pirate Fox they have here, he goes on adventures-" Charlie stopped when she noticed Reynard had put his head down.

"Do we have to see him?" Reynard begged "I-I'm scared of foxes."

* * *

"Hello me maties! And welcome to the one and only pirate's cove!" Foxy said to all the children that had gathered around his stage.

"Wow!" Ben said as he and Freddy watched the show, Charlie and Reynard standing behind the crowd.

"Are you sure you don't wanna.. watch the show with the rest?" Reynard asked Charlie.

"and leave you by yourself? No way!" Reynard tilted away, hiding his face.

A few hours later, after the 4 had finished with Foxy and watched the band play a few more songs. The intercom came on "30 minutes till closing time!" a gruff voice said, obviously the manager.

"Well I guess now is the best time" A voice said as it poked its head behind the corner.

"Hello kids!" A man in a golden-bear suit said to the four, startling them out of their conversation.

"What do you want?" Freddy said rudely.

"Oh, I just wanted to congratulate the four of you for coming here and that I would like to-" The bear started, interrupted by Freddy.

"Like to what?" Freddy said, his tone impatient. The golden bear twitched its head in annoyance at Freddy, but didn't make it known it its voice.

"Just wanted to let you know, a personal party for you for is in the back room over there!" the bear pointed at the closet over to the side of the stage. "Just letting you know!" the bear said, before spinning around and going to the room he pointed at.

Freddy had a happy look on his face "Well come on guys! Lets go see what it was he was talking about!" Reynard shook his head, Ben nodded in agreement, so they all turned to Charlie, expecting her to even it out or agree with them.

"Fine, lets go see, but i'm leaving if it gets too weird in there." she said begrudgingly -she knew that Ben would have went regardless of whatever she said, and it was her job to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Reynard sighed, Freddy and Ben running off into the room.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Reynard asked her as the walk to the back room.

"Of course not, this is the worst Idea they probably ever had, but they would go in anyway, and I have to watch out for Ben" Reynard smiled at her, making her blush,

"Its hard to tell which one of you is the older sibling" Charlie just giggled at that. Making their way to the door, they noded at each other, and Reynard pushed it open.

"Ahhh, there they are! The last guests!" The bear said as he saw the last two children walk in.

"Ok, where is this party?" Freddy burst out.

"Just one second, I have to do _one _more thing before we start." The bear said, walking to the door. He opened it a bit, peeking around the other room to make sure everyone had left. He grinned, poking his head back in.

"Alright! Lets start!" he said, pulling off his head. Ben gasped, covering his mouth, the Animatronic bear wasn't a bear at all, it was a man! The man grinned, looking at the four kids, they all shrank back to the far wall. "You first!" He said, pointing at Freddy, his eyes widening. "You're the loud one!" before Freddy could react, the man grabbed him, pulled out a knife and… cut a slit in his neck. Freddy fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Freddy!" Reynard yelled, running over to his brother. "You mons-" Reynard started, but got cut off by the man, who had thrown his knife at the child, stabbing him right in the head.

"Reynard.." Charlie let out as she saw his eyes close and he fell on the ground, not moving anymore than his brother, who he lay next to.

Ben was holding onto his sister, who had started crying "Its ok Charlie.." He managed as he stroked her back. The man started towards them.

"Get away from my sister!" Ben yelled at the man, who glared at him, before punching him in his eye, making Ben tumble backwards away from them, holding his face.

"Stop.." Ben choked out, his voice shaky from the tears. The man ignored him, looking over at Charlie, who was laying down in the corner, crying violently… "No!" Ben yelled, unable to move from a combination of his fear and pain.

The man, still ignoring Ben, simply walked up to Charlie, and stabbed her in her neck.

Ben held out his hand in a desperate attempt to reach his sister "Charlie.." He managed, blacking out.

The man smiled, his work almost done, he had just one more thing to do. He pulled the knife out of Ben -whom he stabbed a few minutes after he passed out- and walked over to the animatronics, sitting against the back wall of the room. "4 suits, 4 kids" He said with a wild smile.

* * *

"Ben and Charlie should be out by now.." Their mother said with a frown. Another woman came through the door, her face in angry twist.

"Where are my sons!" She yelled at the other two parents.

"Are your children still in here too?" Ben's dad asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yes, they are an hour late! They better have a good explanation for this!" She said, still somewhat yelling.

The manager walked in the main entrance, looking at the 3 adults. "Sorry guys, closing time."

Ben's parents and Freddy's mother exchanged glances. "We can't leave yet, our kids are still in there." Ben's dad said with an overall calm attitude, although very worried.

The manager sighed, putting his key's down on the counter next to him. "Come on" he said, motioning them towards the party room.

"Everyone split up." The manager said, "And check everywhere." he motioned in a wide expression. "Ill check the cove, someone check the stage, the bathrooms, and the back room. Yell if you find them." He said to them.

They all nodded, Ben and Charlie's parents going to the bathrooms and stage.

Freddy's mom went to the back room. "Why would there be children in the back room?" She thought to herself as she walked over to it slowly "It doesn't sound like a great place to party in." she said as she turned the knob.

"Oh my god!" She screamed loudly, her eyes darting around the bloodied room. The animatronic suits were coated in blood, mangled corpses of her son's shoved inside them. Freddy in the bear, and Reynard in the fox.

She fell to her knees as the manager and Ben's parents walked in.

Ben's mother hugged her husband, crying into his shoulder, her children suffering the same fate as the other two. Ben was shoved into to the purple bunny animatronic, his little sister shoved into the chicken next to him. Ben's father was crying too, for he couldn't hold back the tears that soon fell.

"Charlie… Ben…" Their mother said, choking out a sob, the manager stepping out of the room, swearing

"Damnit! Those poor kids.. and my restaurant! What will I do now? The press will never get off my back for this!" He said to himself.

After a few minutes, the manager had convinced the parents to leave, telling them to come back tomorrow. They didn't want to leave, but they nodded when they heard the manager telling them something about him having to be somewhere soon.

"Come back at about 3:00 tomorrow, I'll be here to unlock the door for you, and you can say your final goodbyes…" The manager had said.

Ben's father held his wife, tottering out the door without a word. Freddy's mother also followed them, but taking a swift look back at her son's; she had noticed a paper falling out of Reynard's pocket-

-Self note.

Freddy will most likely forget this, like always, but im going to write this down in case I forget.

We leave here at 5:00 pm, just enough time to get those yellow tulips mom loves so much, so she forgives us for the night before.

His mother stuck the paper into her pocket, her tears renewed as she left the room; she had to get back to the daycare and get her other 3 sons… "I'm going to hate… breaking this to them…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

_**Author's notes-**_

_Oh man! This chapter took me awhile to write, but its finally done! And with that, the old chapter's 1-4 are going to be replaced! Yeah! I'm taking down chapter 5, as it won't make sense in context with the new chapters, but I'm sure you'll like the new one (I've already started it! So dont worry!) If you read the old chapters, tell me what you think about these, and if their better or not! As always, have a great day! THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY. Just wanted to make that clear._

* * *

**Song of the day!**

While the song itself isn't great, "Until it's Gone" Made me think about this chapter so much, I named it after it! Its by Linkin park, so check it out!


	4. Terrors in the Dark

**Chapter 4: Terrors in the Dark**

* * *

Ben had no clue where he was, if he even was anywhere.

Darkness surrounded him, and he could hear strange whispers. One was much louder than the rest, muttering loudly over the others -that soon stopped under the authority- suddenly a strange pale face appeared before Ben.

Ben wanted to run, but when he tried, he couldn't move. He looked down, where he thought would be his legs, torso, anything, there was nothing.

"What the?! What the hell happened to me? Had that strange man taken my body too?" Ben thought to himself, unable to voice his concerns. His thoughts sudden stopped when he remembered the face in front of him.

Even though he had no body, the pale face still scared him, but what else could Ben lose?

"_Here's the next one. Glad that last one was such a talker and mentioned four of you" _A voice entered his thoughts. "_What's happened down there today!? Four deaths in the same place?"_ It had said, its eyes growing red with anger "_Damn human fools, am I right Ben?" _

"What?" Ben said "I am human!"

The pale face only seemed amused. "_No, well, not anymore, now you're just a disembodied soul, wandering aimlessly"_ The face said with an amused tone, while still keeping its stern outlook. "_Well, not for long anyways, I have a few things I can still use you and your friends."_ The face said, perking Ben's interest.

"_But before I can start, lets fix you first, like your other friend."_ The face said, moving closer to Ben. "_Now… lets blockout these old memories, I need only your soul."_ The face smiled, slowly closing Ben's memories off. Ben wanted to retort, fight back, something, but he was overpowered by the supernatural being, intimidated into submission.

He was helpless.

"_Now, lets attach your soul and get you out of here"_ He told Ben, who by now had forgotten everything about himself, his family, and even how he looked before he died.

The face grinned "_It seems your soul is being drawn to the suit you died in, what luck! That just makes it easier."_ It said with a pleased voice. "_Hope you like being made of metal!_" The face laughed at Ben, who wasn't even awake at the time, his mind already being shoved back down to Reality.

* * *

"Say Pal! It seems, you woke up after all!" A voice sounded inside the back room. It had been 5 weeks after the incident, and the Animatronics had been cleaned, unstuffed, and sent back into the back room, that was also cleaned.

Freddy was talking down to the purple rabbit, who had just activated. Freddy smiled, "About time you turned on!" He said, patting him on the back. The bunny looked around the room, his eyes settling on Freddy, who looked up at him expectantly.

"Who are you? Who am I?" The bunny said, his tone filled with rage.

Freddy blinked, turning away for a moment. -"_I guess one of you sould be the leader, am I right? I guess otherwise you would just wander around, trying to figure out you new names, so I'll just give you a few "Fake" Memories to fill in the gaps. Just make sure you tell the rest._"- Freddy turned back to the rabbit, who now looked worried. "I think my name is Freddy, your name is Bonnie." Freddy said, rubbing the back of his head.

Bonnie blinked, how had he not known his own name?

"Ok, Freddy, If you know so much, can you tell me where we are?" Bonnie asked as he Freddy helped him to his feet.

"This is the back room, of Freddy Fazbear's pizza" Freddy told him, Bonnie smirked, walking to the door.

"Thanks for the details Fred Bear, but i'ma bail." Bonnie said as he closed the door behind himself.

Freddy sighed, happy that Bonnie didn't ask why they were here, as he didn't know himself. Freddy looked around the room, two other animatronics sat on the floor, his ears lowered down as the pinned to his head. "Why was he here?" He wondered.

Something inside him told him he worked here, that he was the leader of the band that played for children. Why had Bonnie not known? He didn't even know what his name was. Freddy sighed, lowering his head. "I wish I did know what was happening to us, but I still don't understand why we woke up on the floor of this room..."

The bear left himself to his thoughts, leaving the room to sit on the stage outside.

* * *

Bonnie stepped into the center of the room, amazed at how lively and colorful the room was. The ceiling had stars dangling down from the room, and a brightly curtained stage stood before him, stars adorning it. Bonnie saw a poster on the wall, portraying 3 people, Him, Freddy, and someone else who looked like some sort of chicken. Or a duck.

Bonnie shook his head, looking for the exit. "There" He muttered; he wasn't sure what was happening, but he was going to get out of here before he got caught in up in something, this place gave him bad vibes. He stepped into the main was taken aback by some strange mass outside the glass door huddled near three smaller things,. Bonnie saw it look at him, water falling from it's face.

Bonnie found out something new about himself that day. He was curious.

He walked over to the door, and sat down on his knees -he also realised he was much, much larger than the other person- and tapped on the glass. She turned around, tears streaming down her face. The three other beings -he decided to call them "Softies" until he figured out what the really were- looked up at him, sad looks on their tiny faces.

The woman stood up, wiping the tears off her face, "L-lets go kids, we can come back when it opens again. Its been closed down for quite awhile…" She said as she walked down the street, a trail of softies behind her.

Bonnie sighed, then remembered what that softie had said. "-closed down for quite awhile..-" how long had he been here?

He tried the door, but he had no luck. Bonnie sighed "Guess im stuck in here untill it opens again. Hope awhile comes soon." He said, walking back into the party room.

* * *

Charlie heard voices, and -while they were very quiet- managed to hear a them with a bit of strain.

"Charlie!" one said, "How could this happen..? They were so young.." Another said. She looked around herself, but stopped when she looked down.

"Im gone!" She thought to herself, "Oh no! Im gone! Where did my body go!?" her mind raced.

She looked around herself, taking in her surroundings. She was in a completely black room, devoid of all light and -as far as she could tell- people. She thought to herself, about her brother, Freddy, and for some reason, she thought mostly of Reynard. It was strange, but for some reason, thinking about him made her happy, like she wasn't alone anymore.

"This place is depressing!" A voice sounded off behind her, making her mentally jump. The voice sounded familiar, her thoughts trying to put it in place,

"Ray?" She asked, half-sure.

"Charlie? Is that you?" The voice sounded out, louder this time.

"Oh Ray!" Charlie squealed, never so happy to hear a persons voice, but she suddenly had an evil thought crawl into her mind, "We died… didn't we Rey…" Charlie said.

"We must have died, its the only thing I can think of." Charlie said to Ray, who was now in a faint, reddish mist -and Charlie herself was a faint yellow mist, although she couldn't see herself-

"You mean this is like… limbo?" Ray asked Charlie with a sudden impulse,

"I don't care.. I'm just glad im not alone anymore." Charlie admitted. There was a long, awkward pause.

"So, um" Reynard stuttered, "What do you think happened to Freddy and Ben?"

Charlie, honestly hadn't thought of that, well, she had at first, but then she started to think about Reynard, and then she forgot all about her brother! She thought about it for a moment "I assume the same thing that happened to us… just… maybe they got here first?" She conceived, "And we got here afterwards? Or maybe vice versa"

"_Well well, seems we got a couple of stragglers!" _A voice said from behind them. The same pale face appeared in front of them, looking straight at them.

"_I was wondering when you two would get here, guess you had trouble getting here? I was just about to leave too." _It said.

Reynard was totally petrified by the face, not only had it just faded into existence right in front of them, but it also sent this strange feeling into Reynard, "This… thing… its a… all mighty supernatural being!" Reynard said to Charlie, which made the face laugh at them.

"_How cute, bravo Reynard, you hit the nail right on the head!" _ It said filling the two with a sense of dread and belittlement. "_Well I guess you want an explanation? A reason why your here? Alright, i'll answer one question you have, how's that sound?" _the voice gave them a minute to think.

"What should we ask it?" Charlie asked Reynard, who had already begun thinking of a million questions, and slowly began eliminating them, one by one, by how much information he could get out of it.

Some time had passed, Charlie was still being pressured, but trusted Reynard to come up with a good question. Reynard suddenly said, in a loud voice.

"I've got it! This place, Limbo I presume, has gotta be the eternal resting place for all souls, trapped here after death. If my brother and Ben were here like you said, but not anymore like I presume, then that means you somehow put them back into the real world, so… that means that you had a reason for them to go back. So my question is this, Why did you send them down there? For what purpose?

The face seemed outraged by Reynard's inquiry "_That's not completely true!" _it retorted "_but I'll keep my promise: I sent them, and you two soon, back to become puppets, minions of my bidding. I have some much needed business to attend to with you four there to carry it out for me." _The face grinned at the two. "_I held up my end of the bargain, so now its your turn to pay up." _he, like he did with the other two, blocked out their old memories, Charlie and Reynard slowly falling out of consciousness,

"_Best of wishes you two!" _ Face laughed manically, the two slowly drifted back to the real world, blacking out.

* * *

_Author's Notes-_

_Sorry if this part seems a bit boring, I tried to make it as exciting as possible, but his stuff needed to come out. Man, I took a break from this chapter to rewrite the other chapters and, upload them, rewrite the summary, and I've still got time for my Biology homework! So I hope you like this story as much as I have fun writing it! Later days!_

_Also in a side note, I copy and paste these from my google chrome documents into the document manager, I do this because 1. I don't have microsoft office on my computer, and 2. It's the only way I can write the story at school when I have free time with ease on my laptop. Just wanted to point that out._

* * *

Song of the Day-

"Warriors" by Imagine dragon, is the perfect song for this story, if you don't believe me, look up the lyrics, lol, and its so good too!


	5. Foxy

**Chapter 5: Foxy**

* * *

Chica and Foxy woke with a start. As they woke, they realised the room they were in was pitch black, as no light was on and the door was closed, not letting light into the room. Chica was worried, looking around the room for a light switch or a lamp.

Foxy, on the other hand, was more worried about himself. He began to open and close his hand, watching in amazement as the fingers opened and closed into a fist.

Chica was somewhat amazed by this too, although, it wasn't her top priority. Although they woke up at the exact same time, neither knew the other was even there. Suddenly, Foxy's eyes lit up, the backlight activating and lighting up the area he was looking in; coincidentally, Chica's eyes did the same.

They jumped at that, as they didn't do that themselves. It was automatic and they had never done it before; additionally, they had noticed each other for the first time.

They blinked at each other, every time they did the light would be blocked, and stared at the other with their now increased visibility. Foxy was nervous for some reason, anxious about what she might do if he asked her something.

Thats when he realized that he had a large collection of questions, all relating to the fact that he didn't know where he was, or even who he was, nor why he was there. Foxy stiffened, the chicken had stood up and sat down next to him.

"Hello… do you.. um, happen to know why we're in here?" She said, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Foxy looked at her and sighed "No lass, I don't think I be knowin that " Foxy shuddered at his own voice, he didn't understand it. He thought with a normal voice in his head, but no matter how hard he tried, it came out in a thick pirate accent. It made him distraught.

"Oh… ok, I just… I just don't know why we're sitting in this room, in the dark." She admitted, this made Foxy's ears fall, he only just met her, but he felt like she was somehow important to him in some way.

He pushed the thought off. How could she be important to him if he just met her? There was something happening here, beyond his control or comprehension. It made him uneasy.

"I think we be find'in a way out now, what 'bout you me lassy?" Foxy asked her, for he still didn't know her name.

"Yeah, lets get out of here!" she said like she was expecting it. Foxy nodded back to her, then looked around for the door

"How we leave this here vessel" he said, his ears perking up.

"I think I saw the exit over there." She replied.

Foxy stood up and thudded to the door, but not before helping Chica to her feet. "Alright Lass, lets look around for someone out there." Foxy told her, a nod her only response. Foxy twisted the door knob and poked his head out to look for danger.

"Well well, seems you woke up there too, Foxy." Freddy said as he stuck his head out.

"You be sayin' me name be Foxy?" He asked, making Freddy laugh at his accent.

Foxy growled at him.

"Yeah yeah, you didn't know? Well, Bonnie didn't either." Freddy said shrugging, "Is the chicken up too?" Freddy asked Foxy.

"Aye, the lass be right behind me." Foxy said, sidling out of the way to let her stick her head out the door as well.

"Good morning Chica, Let me guess, you didn't know your name either."

* * *

Foxy had found a booth at the end of the room, while Freddy spoke with Chica. Foxy was deep in thought, for something about the place gave him an eerie feeling. "If what Freddy said was true, then why do none of us but him know our names?" He thought to himself.

"The other two don't seem too worried about it, in fact they seem a bit happy. And who was Bonnie? Another one of them…?" Foxy looked around the room at the doors, hoping he might see someone peeking at him through the doorway.

"What even are we?" Chica asked Freddy, who grinned at the question,

"We're animatronics, and from what I can tell, that means we're made of metal." he said to both Chica and Foxy, who had sat up, his ears portraying his curiosity.

"Oh! And that reminds me! Lets go to the kitchen and get some food! My fuel tank is almost empty." Freddy said, his tone both ecstatic yet still showing authority.

"Oh, and Foxy? Could you go look around for Bonnie? He's a giant purple bunny, cant miss him." Freddy asked Foxy, who sighed.

"If ye think that be the best thing to do, cap'n." He said in an unhappy tone. Foxy walked of down one of the hallways, while Chica and Freddy walked to the kitchen.

The east hall gave Foxy the creeps. All the walls were covered in promotional posters of the animatronics, one showed a purple rabbit -whom Foxy presumed was Bonnie- with the words "Let's Rock" Under him, another of Chica with a bright smile on her face, with the words "Lets eat!" under her.

Even as Foxy walked down the hall, he felt as if someone was watching him. The fur on the back of his neck stood up a bit, his anxiety getting the better of him.

At the end of the hall was a large, metal door with a window. "Why there be a window inside the building?" Foxy said to himself when he saw only artificial light come through it. Foxy also saw a camera in the corner of the ceiling; A bright red light glowing on it. Foxy reluctantly looked through the window to the room.

There he saw a small little office, for what he could only guess was for watching cameras, as many small monitors portrayed a room of the restaurant, however they seemed like they didn't work as intended, as they only showed one room. It was the east hall Camera. Foxy looked the rest of the room over, when he saw Bonnie looking up at him from the office chair.

"So, what are you doing here little fox? You lost or something?" Bonnie said with a sly grin, knowing he was trying to agitate the fox. Foxy shifted his feet.

"You my lad must be Bonnie, cap'n Freddy wants ye to report to the kitchen." Foxy said nervously, expecting to be made fun of by Bonnie for his accent.

"Alright paly,lets go." Bonnie said, fiddling with some sort of device he found on the desk earlier. Foxy led Bonnie back down the east hall, going to the kitchen.

* * *

"There you are Foxy! Im so glad you got back when you did! We just finished making the pizza!" Chica said with an ecstatic voice. Foxy grinned when he heard her voice again, it had filled him back up with confidence and warmth.

"Aye, lass, I found 'em lookin' at me through the cameras!" He said, taking a glance at Bonnie, who just gave him an annoyed look.

"I had just picked up the thing Freddy! I promise I wasn-"Bonnie started

"Don't worry about it Bonnie, just don't do it again, ok?" Freddy said with a stern look. Bonnie nodded in response, his ears lowering a bit in embarrassment.

Chica found it amusing. "Lets not waste any time! Lets dig in!" Chica cried, grabbing a slice of the pizza she made.

"How did you know how to make this, Chica?" Bonnie asked, his mouth full of cheese and sauce. Something about that gave Chica an odd feeling,

"I'm not sure… it just kinda came to me, like I had done it before." Foxy looked at Chica, he could tell she was confused about it, he stood up.

"Well thanks Lass, this here grub was very good! Thank ye!" Foxy said, as he ran out the room. The other three looked at each other, confused looks on their faces.

* * *

"Find a place to think" Foxy thought to himself, looking around the party room. He saw some sort of curtained area in the corner of the party room. Foxy saw a sign above the construct "Pirate's cove? Sounds like ta perfect place to think!" Foxy muttered to himself, trudging off to the cove.

Foxy sat down at the back, after he shut the curtains to block out intrusions and light. Foxy sat in the cove for a very long time, only coming out to fuel up and empty his tanks when they got full of waste. He would close his eyes to stop his process and go into sleep mode after he was too tired to think.

The other three would voice their concerns after the next few weeks, Foxy never said a word to any of them. "I don't need any more distractions." he would always mutter under his breath when they tried to talk with him.

Soon, he became reclusive, yelling at Freddy or Bonnie if they got too close to the cove. His anger fits would always bring him to tears, as if he wasn't trying to hurt them, but he had no choice. It didn't soften his blows any, though.

* * *

_Author's Note-_

_Hello! Man, this one was mostly explanation for the next few chapters, but I hope I made it enjoyable. I think If I didn't write this chapter spanning over a week, the animatronics would have just twoddled about until Foxy came out with it anyway, so this was necessary anyway. I wrote a lot of this in class today, so thats why I got it done so quickly -doubt I'll be so blessed with a sub tomorrow though-. Well regardless of that, I hope you enjoyed this one and here's to the next chapter! Later days!_

* * *

Song of the Day!

This song is perfect as well! Its called "Breaking the Habit" By Linkin Park, this is one of my favorites, as well as helping me get Ideas for the story! I highly suggest this one!


	6. A Puppet of Misery

**Chapter 6: A Puppet of Misery**

* * *

Ben's father sat on the couch, his head pointed towards the widow, deep in thought. His wife was in their bathroom.

"Rachel, are you… are you done?" He said after turning to the door. She walked out, holding onto a small, white device.

"It's…" She said, a wary look on her face. "Lenny… it's positive."

He grinned at her, running up to her to give her a hug. She cried into his shoulder, a combination of joy and sadness.

"We should see Jane, Im sure she would like to know this too." Lenny said, his wife nodding. They started for the door.

"Lenny…" Rachel said, her face still wet with tears. "We should go back, with Jane" Lenny nodded in understanding, although he was reluctant.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked her.

"No, but it's time to face the facts…" She told him, heading for the door.

Jane was at home, just now dressing her sons. They were only 4 years old, but they had already seen so much sadness in their life, their two older brothers their only role models they could follow, had left them feeling distraught.

The doorbell of her apartment rang, making the boys jump up in surprise. Jane sighed and went to the door.

"Oh, hello. What are you two doing up here so early?" She asked as she saw Ben's parents standing on the other side of the door.

"We have something to tell you…" Rachel said, looking over to Jane.

"What is it?" Jane asked, her sons tugging on her pants legs.

"We should wait to tell you, so we wanted to tell you this too." Rachel leaned in close to Jane, "The Pizzeria is opening in an hour, its been awhile since it was shut down."

Jane looked down at her sons, who looked back at her with expectant eyes. She sighed, looking back at Lenny. "Alright, lets go." She said.

* * *

Bonnie sat in the booth with Chica, who had her arms crossed, as a bunch of softies walked around the party room, fixing some lights and generally getting it ready for something.

Earlier, Freddy had told them that they were only allowed to used the pre recorded messages the softies had given them, as their normal voices would probably scare them.

But that only made Bonnie angry. There wasn't any pre recorded message saying "What the hell are you doing to our house?" in his memory bank.

Bonnie grinned standing up. Chica grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" She asked him in a low voice so the softies couldn't hear them. Bonnie grinned, walking up to one.

Bonnie towered over the softies, which made him very intimidating to the humans. Bonnie knew this, and took advantage of it.

"Hello! Im your favorite pal, Bonnie Bunny! Lets rock!" Bonnie said. The softie dropped what he was carrying -a light bulb for one of the hanging lights- and screamed. The light bulb crashed to the ground, shattering on impact.

Bonnie laughed at him, luckily he had a laugh as a pre recorded message. The softie looked around with blushing cheeks, obviously embarrassed.

Freddy walked in the room, then glared at Bonnie from across the stage. Bonnie grinned nonchalantly.

Freddy ran over to Bonnie, who turned and ran around the room in return. The two cased each other, Bonnie the much better runner. The workers watched as they ran around the room, Bonnie still laughing, Freddy gasping for air.

The manager walked in the room "I heard the light bulb break, what hap-" He started, he stopped when he saw the 2 two running around the room "Are they broken? They aren't supposed to do that…" he muttered to one of the technicians.

"Uh, no sir." The technician had been taking notes on the whole event, jotting them down on a notepad.

"Bonnie scared one of the workers into dropping his light bulb." Another worker told the Manager, who just rubbed his temples.

"Just, fix them, all 4, and have them ready in 2 hours." He said to the technicians, who sighed, running to backroom where the other technicians were.

"Hey!" he said to them. There were 4 others -five in total- and they all looked at him. "Help me round up the animatronics and send them here, the boss wants them fixed by 6:00"

They all noded, knowing it was pointless to argue. They all stood up and started on powering them down. "Get Bonnie first, he's been acting very strange." One said.

The went over to the animatronics, who had called a truce for a break, and flipped a switch hidden on the back of Bonnie's head. He immediately powered down, slumping over onto the floor. It was like he was sleeping.

* * *

The Bonnie woke up in the back room, seeing the door to the back room close, like someone had just left. He saw the other 3 sitting against the wall, just like the first day they woke up here in.

They had just turned on too, even Foxy, who had immediately scooted away from the rest. He looked at the other 3, his eyes filled with worry.

"Calm down Foxy, if we wanted to hurt you, we would have done it already" Bonnie said, a bit of sarcasm coming through. Foxy wasn't so sure.

"You know Foxy…" Chica said. "You haven't talked with us in a while, we miss you…"

"Ye be missin' me?" Foxy said, his ears falling a bit.

"Of course we do Foxy, your our friend." Freddy said.

"And we think you should have come out sooner, and spoke with us" Bonnie said, the other 2 nodding in agreement.

Foxy tilted his head, pondering the conversation. "Ok, me maties, I've been thinkin' this entire time i've been locked in me cove.. I figured something out." He said, his eyes now locked on them.

"What is it Foxy?" Freddy asked, pinning his ears to his head.

"Before… this…. before we were…. in this place… we… had real lives, we had real memories." Foxy said, his voice shaking, ears close to his head.

"What?!" Freddy scoffed.

"Thats just… not possible!" Chica doubted

"No… It makes sense!" Bonnie said "If we really were like this before, we would have known our own names, remembered things, and we would have known that this place was home. When we woke up, it was like we were just created…"

"Arr, your right, lad! This scurvy place isn't our real home… it can't be…" Foxy said.

Chica and Freddy looked at each other, nodding in agreement "So if this really isn't our true home, and we were alive before this, how did we get like… this?" Freddy asked Foxy.

Foxy's tail settled behind him, drooping to the floor. "I… I don't be knowin… like I said, we don't remember… and this all be speculation! I don't be knowin what happened, but I had this… weird feelin since I woke up here…" Foxy admitted.

"Well, there's… nothing we can do… who knows? Maybe Foxy is wrong and we just have amnesia, just maybe…" Bonnie suggested. Even as he said it, he had an odd feeling that Foxy's speculation was right. They all did, and they wish they hadn't.

* * *

"Mama!" Mark told Jane, who was talking with Rachel and Lenny as they were walking to the pizzaria.

"Yes dear?" Jane asked her son, who was behind her, inline with his two brothers.

"Do you think we will find Freddy here?" Mark asked.

Jane sighed, glancing at her sons. "I-I doubt it, remember what i said, they uhm… got lost remember"

Rachel looked at her husband, who was looking at Jane. "I… I haven't told any of them yet… I figured they couldn't take it…"

"You know you'll have to tell them sooner or later, Jane" Rachel warned, only making Jane feel worse about it.

"Hey!" Morris yelled at Matt. "Gimme back my hat!" Matt just stuck out his tounge.

Mark and the parents stopped, looking back at the other two kids. "Give it back Matt!" Morris yelled much louder.

"This is my hat, Morris! You left your hat at home!" Matt scoffed.

Mark stepped up to Matt, and whispered something in his ear, making Matt drop the Hat (Haha)

Mark picked it up and gave it back to Morris, "Ok! Lets go!" He said, pointing back behind himself for the other two to line up behind him. When they did, Mark nodded to his mother, who nodded back and continued walking. Rachel and Lenny were dumbfounded.

"How did they do that?" Rachel gathered up the courage to say to Jane.

Jane smiled "You don't think I used to watch 5 kids all by myself, did you?" She said, laughing to herself. "Mark does good job right? Without that little guy, I'd have an ulcer by now." She said smugly.

* * *

They reached the Pizzeria. "This place opens in about 5 minutes." Rachel said, looking back at the others, who nodded and sat on the bench outside.

A surprising number of people were lined up outside the door already, their children whining about wanting in.

A man walked out, his hands in his pockets, looking a bit smug. "Alright you guys! Who's ready to have some fun?" He said, a lot of the children yelling out "Yes!" And most of the parents groaned.

"Alright, I can let you in, but we do have one new rule all parents must follow! You must be near you child at all times during the day, the waiting room is no longer useable." He said, making a lot of the parents nod in agreement. This change was necessary.

"Ok! Thats it! I'll let you guys in!" He said, opening the door, then taking a step back as to not be trampled by any of the children.

Rachel, Lenny, Jane, and the triplets finally stepped in, lots of people giving them strange glances. They mostly ignored them.

The triplets ran ahead of them, to see the band perform, the parents sitting in the chairs across from them, Jane keeping a very close watch on them, "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Jane asked them.

Lenny and Rachel looked at each other and nodded, "I'm pregnant" Rachel said.

* * *

"We're on in a few seconds guys!" Freddy told Bonnie and Chica, who exchanged glances.

"Man, this is the first time we've done this, so this should be… interesting." Chica said, her performance anxiety starting to activate. Chica was sure she would mess up.

"Its ok, Chica." Bonnie said, putting an arm around her, "You'll do great, remember, its all recorded, and you just a backup singer." Bonnie reassured her.

Chica shuddered at that, Bonnie had a way of reassuring her whenever she felt nervous. She somehow strange when it happened, though, like it reminded her of… something.

The curtains parted in front of them.

"_I think this is your favorite song, right Ben?" _a memory popped into Chica's head, it was very sudden and it surprised her.

The children looked up at them expectantly.

"_I'm.. sure you'll have a good time with Benny, right Charlie?" _The memories were fuzzy, but she could feel them in the back of her head, like a whisper.

"Hello kids!" Freddy said "Its been awhile since we saw you guys!"

"_Your so stupid Ben! You can't even tell a joke without laughing at it too!" _The memory warmed her gears, and she performed well the rest of the day.

But after the day as out, the memory faded, like it was never there to start with. Chica wished she wrote it down. But it was gone, and she only could wonder what happened to it. One thing was certain in her mind, though. Foxy was right, they really did have memories before they came here.

* * *

Jane watched the performance, and while it was slightly amusing, it made her feel better. The triplets ran around the room, jumping about and playing.

Bonnie was just scaning the crowd while they were on break to play with the kids, when he spotted Jane and the triplets. "Them…" He said, huffing out a bit of air.

"What?" Freddy asked, seeing Bonnie distressed. Bonnie pointed at Jane and her sons.

Freddy glanced over at them, his gears stopping to a grinding halt. He had known her, but how? He had never seen her before in his life. Or had he?

Memories rushed into his head, a picture of yellow tulips. He was taken aback, glancing around the room with pure terror.

"_Mom! Freddys picking on me!" _ A Memory appeared in his head, making him run away from everyone, to the stage.

Everything around Freddy melted away, only to be renewed by a new room. The room was small, it was partly a kitchen with a small dining room attached to it. Everything was fuzzy, he had trouble seeing everything.

"Freddy? Would you stop picking on your brother?" A woman said at the front of the table, her face was so fuzzy it was unrecognizable to him. Suddenly, the walls melted again, dragging him back to reality, behind the stage curtains, Bonnie was tapping his shoulder.

"You ok Freddy?" Bonnie said.

Was he? Freddy's new memory was scary to him. And that woman, she caused it, and those little kids she was with, they caused it too.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Freddy lied, walking back to the stage, Bonnie sighed.

"Come on, lets get this last song over with." Freddy said, his impatient tone making Bonnie uneasy.

"_You know Freddy, here is a way to get more of those memories." _A voice said to Freddy, making his fur bunch up. "_Just do something for me, and I'll give you and your friends another memory." _the voice sounded amused.

Freddy grunted, then muttered under his breath "Fine, just tell me what you want…" Freddy said, He just wanted to know who that woman was. So badly, he would do anything.

"_Good puppet, just like I want you to do, obey." _Freddy growled.

* * *

Author's Note-

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I worked really hard on this one, and I really got into it, so sorry its so long! Shout out to SquirrelandNight123 who suggested the new layout to me! Your awesome dude! Hope you guys like the new style, and later days!

On a side note, I put my name in here because, yolo I guess? Whatever, not gonna tell which one of the triplets it is, it will by my little secret!

* * *

Song of the day!

"Prayer of the Refugee" by Rise Against. I would like to point out that I play pandora when I write, so when I heard this song, I stopped what I was doing and wrote this, this happens a lot actually. Perfect song by the way :P


	7. Memories are a Curse

**Chapter 7: Memories are a Curse**

*Im going to say sorry in advance if this chapter is too much for you*

* * *

"Guys?" Freddy said to his friends after the last show. "I have to tell you guys something…"

"What is it Freddy?" Bonnie asked, ears perking up with curiosity.

"I had a memory…" Freddy said, his voice low, as if to show remorse or sadness.

"What? Ye say you remember something?" Foxy said, his tail swishing with excitement.

"Yes… Though, its fuzzy, I remember a woman, telling me to stop picking on my brother…" Freddy said.

"I had a memory too… but.." Chica started, tilting her beak down. "I don't remember mine.. its like it got blocked back out when I remembered it."

"Thats because you didn't get it in the way _he_ wanted.." Freddy thought to himself. "She must have got the memory from seeing something from her past life… but why did _he_ block it block it back out? Maybe she figured out something she wasn't supposed to know…"

"Anyway, I have to discuss something with you guys…" Freddy said, his ears falling, which by now, made him look completely depressed.

"You don't seem too happy to tell it to us." Bonnie said, noticing Freddy's obvious display of grief.

"I'm not, but it's really important" Freddy snapped, "I found out how we can get our memories back, one by one…"

Everyone looked at each other, looks of both happiness from the fact they might regain their old memories, and confusion as to why that would make Freddy upset. "Why would that make ye sad? I figured that make ye happy!"

"Its not that that makes me upset, its how we get them that does…" Freddy said, "In order to get them back, we have to…. we have to… _murder a human_…" Freddy said, his eyes now losing all of their color.

At those words, firstly everyone immediatly asked "What is a _human?_"

"Freddy… its not... " Chica said.

"Freddy, please dont tell me…" Bonnie's ears fell.

"Its not the… little lads? Be it?" Foxy's tail stopped swishing.

"Yes… its the softies…" Freddy said, throwing everyone into a state of denial. They looked around the empty room, glad that there was no one around.

"We have to do it a certain way though, we can't go around killing children during the day." Freddy said "There's a night guard that comes here from 12:00 to 6:00. We can use that to our advantage…" Bonnie's fuel tank started to heat up.

"Wait! You're not _seriously_ thinking about KILLING them, are you?" Chica said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Look Chica, this isn't easy for me to say, but it's them or **it's me**, without those memories.." Freddy recoiled, "We're mindless puppets…."

This sent everyone into a bad mood, but the all reluctantly agreed.

"Alright guys, I have a plan on how to get them." Freddy said, making everyone growl in protest, but the thought of being able to regain what the had lost was too great to ignore.

* * *

A man walked into the pizzeria, his blonde hair falling out from under his security guard hat. He walked down the west hall to get to the office. Bonnie and Freddy saw him walk down the hall, but decided it best to wait until two, so the guard at least stood a chance. It seemed unfair to get him as soon as he started.

"Alright Bonnie, you move first try and get him tonight, I haven't gotten sleep in a week." Freddy said, preparing to go into sleep mode. This was the fifth Night Guard that they tried to catch this year, Bonnie was getting tired of Freddy slacking off, but he began his trek down to the office.

"Just gotta get in there, grab him, and get him to the parts and services room" Bonnie thought to himself.

The animatronics all agreed on how they would "get rid of the guard". They wouldn't so much as hurt him physically until they got him to the suit in the backroom. They would, however, mentally break him, scare him until he passed out or had a heart attack. Then they would scoop him off to the Parts and services room.

Bonnie started down the east hall, knowing the best way to scare him would be to get into the office and yell into his face. Every time the camera would click to his location, he would freeze, as seeing him run down the hallway would immediately make him shut the door.

Bonnie made it to the side of the door, so he could poke his head in and scare him. Once he made it there though, he heard an odd sound, almost as if…

"Damnit… he's asleep!" Bonnie said, looking into the room to confirm it. There on the desk was the nightwatchman, his head down and drool running down his mouth. There was a large bottle of alcohol on the desk, though Bonnie didn't know what it was at the time.

"Sorry about this…" Bonnie said, grabbing the man by the shirt. He started to drag the man down the hall, his legs dragging along the ground.

Bonnie expected him to wake up from this, then he would just yell at him to scare him into passing out. Oddly enough, the man didn't stir from his sleep. The bunny snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Damnit! Wake up!" He said, dropping him to the ground.

The man fell to the floor, a loud thump from his head hitting the floor sounded. The man still didn't stir. "You're kidding me, this guy is the heaviest sleeper I've ever met." Bonnie said, kicking the man in the arm.

"Damnit! Wake up! Hello?! Wake up! Come on, you're sleeping on the job! Don't you want to survive the night?" Bonnie yelled at the man, but he only rolled over, muttering in his deep sleep.

Finally Bonnie gave up, "Hope you like dying in your sleep, you idiot." He said to the sleeping man. he grabbed him by the leg and dragged him down the hall, his head hitting the corner as he walked to the back room.

"Here." Bonnie said flatly, dropping the man's leg.

"Wow, that was fast…" Freddy said, as he rubbed his eyes from his nap, "I barely got any sleep."

"Well, this guy did, I mean, he's still asleep." Bonnie said, crossing his arms, "This guy just fell asleep, so I dragged him down here…"

"So… this is the first one we caught." Chica said flatly,

"This be all we be needin to get back our memories" Foxy sighed,

"We got what we need, now we need to do is use it." Bonnie continued,

"And get our first memories." Freddy finished, reaching for the empty animatronic suit.

* * *

The stuffing was worse than they had expected, his blood dripping all over them. Every bone that snapped made them cringe. His eyes and teeth popped out the front of the mask, making Chica convulse.

The finished after about ten minutes, although the process was simple, they had performance anxiety. They knew what they were doing was wrong, but they were left with no choice.

"_Wow, I thought you would never get it done! Well done you four!" _a voice said, making them all jump.

"What was that?!" Bonnie said, searching the room for the source.

"Its _him_, the one who's going to give us back our memories." Freddy said, blood still dripping from his hands and face.

Everyone was worried, for some reason, they couldn't help but feel that the supernatural being was going to trick them, but they had no other choice. They had already did so much, there was no turning back.

"_Alright, like I said, i'll give you a memory, now, which one wants it?"_ the voice said, laughing to himself.

"But, you said that we would-" Freddy said.

"_-all get memories? Im not that generous, just pick someone already!" _It yelled at them, making them flinch.

"Well… this isn't exactly how I thought It would play out…" Freddy said. He looked at the others, sighing. "I already have one, so I'll pass."

"Yar, I think that Bonnie should get et! The lad deserves it!" Foxy said, Chica nodding in agreement.

Bonnie wasn't sure what to say, the think they tried so hard this year to get it, was just so easily handed over to him. Bonnie nodded, "Alright, we decided, Its me! Give the memories to me!" Bonnie demanded.

Suddenly, Bonnie started jerking, his head at first, then his entire body. The others looked on at him, worried looks spreading on their faces.

Bonnie suddenly stopped, falling limp on the floor, propped up by the table. The others looked at each other, Chica slowly walking over to him. "Bonnie?" She said, the others seeing her eyes go wide.

Bonnie's eyes had went completely black, which is why Chica's eyes had widened. "Quick! Get home! Fast! I'm taking Charlie with me!" Bonnie yelled, grabbing Chica by the torso, running out the room with her.

"Bonnie!" Freddy yelled at him as he ran past him and Foxy, who had already started running after Chica.

"Chica!" Foxy yelled at them, Bonnie easily outrunning them. Bonnie had reached the front room, looking for the door. Foxy and Freddy running after him, yet still far behind him.

"Bonnie! Whats wrong with you?" Chica yelled from under his arms. He ignored her, his eyes still completely black. He ran at the door with his full speed, jumping at the last moment to burst through the glass.

"Chica!" Foxy yelled out the door, watching Bonnie run down the street, Chica flailing under his arm, "He took her…, He just up and left.." Foxy said, tears falling from his eyes.

"hmm… Charlie…" Freddy mentioned to Foxy, sitting next to him, rubbing the fur on his back. "He said he was going home, and he was taking _Charlie_ with him…"

"Th-The lass.. her name before she became a robot… it was…" Foxy said, struggling to finish his sentence.

"Charlie... " Freddy finished… "Their going home…. We better find out where, if humans see him running down the street, they will certainly call the police!" Freddy and Foxy hopped up.

* * *

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Chica asked Bonnie.

"HOME, Charlie, we're going home! I'm so excited!" Bonnie told her, his voice both tired and exhausted.

"I already told you, my name isn't Charlie! You know that Bonnie!" Chica said agitatedly.

Bonnie continued to run down the street, taking the easiest path, which was straight from the pizzeria, he was lucky there was no one on the street.

Finally he got to a large apartment complex. He ran up to the front door, dashing through the revolving glass doors. Chica seemed amazed at the large building, filled with so many floors she couldn't even comprehend. "We live here?" She asked, still being ignored.

Lucky for Bonnie, the doorman was asleep in his chair, which is probably more lucky for him than for them. Its hard to see a giant purple rabbit with a chicken under his arm and not call yourself crazy afterwards.

Bonnie walked over to the elevator, growling when he realised that it was out of service. "Guess I'll take the stairs…" he grumbled. He dashed for the stairwell.

"12th floor… we had to live on the 12th floor." Bonnie said, "Room 140, 6th door on the left, going to be hard to explain… us…" He said, looking at himself and Chica.

"Explain to who?" Chica asked, surprised when Bonnie actually answered her.

"Our parents, Charlie." Bonnie said to her, making her smile.

"You can put me down now, I'll follow you…" Chica said, and though Bonnie wasn't keen on it, he reluctantly agreed

"Good, my shoulders are killing me!" Bonnie said, continuing up the stairs, Chica running right behind him, she wasn't sure if Bonnie was sure, but the thought of meeting her parents was too great to just call it quits there.

* * *

"Your sure you saw him head in there? Not the one over or anything? Freddy asked Foxy, The large building looming ominously over them.

"Aye, that I be certain of, cap'n!" Foxy replied, dashing up to the building, the two running through the revolving doors.

"Alright, lets figure out what floor he went too…" Freddy stated.

"No need, we can follow this!" Foxy said, pointing at the bottom stair, then up them. Bloodied footsteps, the same shape as Chica's, were seen going up the stairs.

"Lucky us she stepped into his blood…" Freddy said, his ears lowering.

"Aye, that it be, lets go!" Foxy said, Freddy nodding.

Freddy and Foxy headed up the 12 floors, somehow it seemed familiar to them, but they couldn't tell for sure why. REgardless, they followed the footsteps down the hall, when they saw Bonnie and Chica sitting on the floor across from a door, Bonnie was hiding his face in his hands.

"I can't believe it… I cant… I cant…" He was saying, Chica stroking his back with her wing.

"Hey! What gives Bonnie? You just run off like that, with Chica, just to cry on the ground of this random building? Bonnie I-" Freddy complained, but stopped when Chica shook her head, then pointed at the door, specifically at the window it had on it.

"Just look through there…" She said, going back to Bonnie.

Freddy and Foxy walked over to the door, peering through the door window. There on the floor was Ben's-Bonnie's parents. Playing with their new son, all the pictures of Ben and Charlie were taken from the walls. The family had moved on, removing all traces that Ben and Charlie ever even existed.

* * *

Author's Note-

Hello! How was this chapter? Let me know, please, this one almost hurt to write. I knew this was coming, and I dreaded it. And it had to happen to Bonnie, he was sort of the main character. You know its funny, I started this story with my favorite being Freddy, and I was totally scared of Bonnie. Now, every time I see him, I feel so bad for him. Its really sad. BUT ANYWAY, Its pretty late and I should go, so later days!

* * *

Song of the day-

"Memories" by Panic at the disco. Yes, just yes. I finished this chapter listening to that song. Just… yes.


	8. Body and Soul

**Chapter 8- Body and Soul**

***Sorry if this gets a bit much for you***

* * *

Bonnie and the others walked back home, and they made sure no one saw them, as it was pretty early at that point and the first signs of daylight appeared on the horizon. Bonnie walked behind everyone else, his head and ears expressing his depression.

"Bonnie, i'm sorry… we all are… we didn't think that you.." Freddy started, but a nod from the sad bunny made him turn back around. Freddy didn't know what to do; when they got back to the pizzeria, and they see what they did, saw the blood that coated them. They were surely going to be…

Chica held onto Bonnie, she was still a little confused about what happened there, but seeing those people… that child… it gave her an odd sensation. The sensation was eating away at her, pushing on her mind to remember, but she pushed back. She didn't want to end up like Bonnie has. "Bonnie… what were our parents like?" She asked him, the sensation commanding her to ask.

"Chica… they replaced me, they replaced you. Why would you want to remember them? All its going to do is hurt you, and besides, those memories… they aren't meant for us.." Bonnie told them. They looked back at him, confused looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember our names? Why don't you tell us what they were? We can use those instead of our fake ones!" Freddy said, fiddling with his hat.

"You just dont get it! Bonnie… Chica… Freddy… Foxy… THOSE are our names! Names belong to the body, not the soul attached to it…. Thats why we don't deserve those memories, why they should stay blocked out… not only do memories hold us back, it hurts us too. Just be happy you don't know our real names, because I just want to forget everything I remembered!" Bonnie yelled, his hands shaking from the sudden outburst.

"If that was true, then what purpose would we have to live?" Chica said.

"Don't you get it? We _have_ no reason to live, in fact, we aren't even alive. When the higher ups find out what we did, they probably will dismantle us and try to cover everything up. What happens then, huh?" Bonnie retorted.

"Look, we can fight we want when we get back to our ship! Tis be a hard thing to talk about in the open, people might be seeing us!" Foxy complied, making everyone continue back to the pizzeria.

* * *

"What in the world!?" A worker yelled when he saw the state of the animatronics, who had been laying around on the stage. They had laid large streaks of blood around the room. Lucky for them, Chica was the only one with blood on her feet. And she had been carried all the way there, so there wasn't any around the pizzeria.

"Tell me where you go this blood from!" The manager yelled at Freddy when he saw them. Freddy nodded, the slowly got up and headed for the back room door.

He put his hand on the doorknob, but stopped from turning it to tell them, "We're sorry, we didn't mean to hurt him, we just had no other choice…" He opened the door, making everyone turn green. The blood had dripped while they were away, and one of the eyeballs had rolled out of the mask and had landed on the floor.

"What the hell… Why did you kill him!? You must be defective! Techs! Dismantle them, they shouldn't be like this!" The manager was yelling at everyone now, his anger and confusion getting the best of him.

"Wait! They really _were_ supposed to do that!" the tech said, wiping his brow with his arm. "It says right here on their ai sheet, "Animatronics go into roaming mode at night, making them move around the building as to not let their servos lock up, during that time they are allowed to stuff endoskeletons into empty suits, as thats against the rules of conduct here…" So you see? They really didn't have any other choice!" The tech said.

The 4 animatronics looked at each other, they were? They saw an empty endoskeleton in the back room on the table, but they had no desire to shove him into the empty suits. They all felt a bit better after that though, at least they had found an exception.

* * *

"So sorry about this, but we still need a security guard here, and since you're the only person that would take it, I decided to record this for you especially. Just take 2 weeks, work here monday-Friday, and then every night describe the animatronics here and record it into a automated message. Make it play one everyday here, I won't check on it, so the better job you do, the more people live. Ok? Good luck!" The manager said over the phone to his first security guard, who had his mouth hung open.

"Why did I pick this? Why couldn't I just be a delivery boy?" the man grunted to himself. "Oh well.. If I don't to this, lots of people could Die, so I think i better get ready for this…" he grumbled to himself. He did his first week, barely getting past the last night when Bonnie had rushed down the hallway to see why the cameras kept clicking on and off.

"There's someone here… he's watching us…" He told the rest, they all sighed to themselves.

"_Well, you better get him, I mean, you're supposed to, aren't you?" _The pale face said, his voice more commanding than anything else.

"We're done doing what you say! We're our own person, we dont need you to-"

"_oh dear, won't do what I say? I guess I could pull your souls back up here with me, then we could have a __**soul to soul**_ _chat about that problem!" _the 4 looked at each other, sighing.

"We better come up with a plan, or we might as well just give up now." Freddy said, sighing to himself. "Now, how can we get him?" They need a fool proof plan to get him, but they also wanted him to live, so during the week they would try and show him what they were doing, the longer he stayed there, the more impatient the pale face would get, so they had to keep trying harder and harder, until they got him.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" the man continued the first night recording, while also trying not to express his fear as the animatronics had tried to get to him. He finished the next few days, but on the fourth day…

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." The man continued, still trying to uphold a positive outlook."

Foxy bangs on the door, the pale face was extremely angry it took them two weeks to kill one person, so he was forcing them to try even harder.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor."

Foxy and Bonnie were banging on the door now.

"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"

Chica had started hitting her door as well. Tears were streaming down her face, she was moaning with distress.

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."

Freddy came up beside Bonnie and Foxy, sighing to himself, he wasn't too keen on this, but what other choice did he have?

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

The power finally went out,Bonnie and Foxy moved out of the way for Freddy to get him, he said he would. Chica went in behind the guard.

"You know…"

Chica moaned again, her tears being muffled from the chime being played.

"oh, no - "

Chica screamed at him, making him fall over from the scare, passing out. Chica hid her face in her hands, her oily tears staining her face. Freddygrabbed him and pulled him out of the room, down the hall, towards the back room.

"We… we did it guys… we finished it... " Freddy said, his own tears starting to fall. They began to stuff him, this time they knew how to do it, so they only took a few minutes to finish the job. "We don't want to do this sir… we just… we have no other choice! WE DIDN'T WANT TO BE THIS WAY!" Freddy and the others sat on the floor, their faces covered by their hands, crying loudly.

"_Good job! You guys deserve all your memories back!" _The voice said to them again, Freddy stood up.

"We don't want them… it only makes it harder to do this… you're not helping anything. You're making it hard to be like THIS!" Freddy said, his fists shaking by his side.

"_Thats too bad, I guess Ill have to force these onto you." _The pale face said, his voice clearly was amused. "_Especially if it makes you sad."_

* * *

Mike Schmidt walked up to the building, his head settling downwards as he put his hand up to the door.. "I always choose the worst places to work. One day its going to be the end of me." He had heard the rumors, and while he wasnt one for gossip, he still couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy when he walked in, and he saw the animatronics lying on the floor of the stage, in sleep mode.

As Mike left the room, Bonnie opened his eyes "He left to go to the office Freddy, Chica…" He said, his voice was hoarse and it sounded as if he was in the deepest stage of depression.

"You're right, we better… get up…" Chica said, Looking at Freddy, who was unmoving. "He was working hard last time… only to be punished for it… we all were…"

"Its ok, he can stay here… he has done enough for us already…" Bonnie continued, him and Chica starting down their own hallways. Bonnie went to stand in the supply closet, as it was one of the rooms where Freddy allowed him to go. He wanted to scare the guard, or make him look at him. So Chica could get there and grab him.

Chica went down to the office, she walked slowly as to not to attract to much attention to herself "Im sorry... " She whispered to herself. SHe made it to the window, then looked at him. She pressed her face against the glass, giving him a second to react, as she didn't want to stuff him on his first day. He turned on the hall light.

"Oh, there you are Ducky, I didn't see you there!" He slammed the door next to her.

"I'm… I'm a chicken…" She said, pressing her face closer to the glass.

Tears falling down her face. Why her? Why did it have to be her? There were so many other people that did bad things in this world. Chica never did anything wrong when she was alive. "This is unfair, this is so unfair…. I never met anyone… I didn't have love… I couldn't grow up… Why did this have to happen to _me_?" She thought to herself. "The Charlie I used to be was happy, smart, and she had a great brother. I'm just a shadow of my former self, I don't deserve to have that name"

She looked at Mike through the glass, then whispered. "Please let me in…"

* * *

Author's notes-

Hello guys! Well this first story has about 3-4 chapters left in it, so I hope you enjoyed this one! Oh, and I will be doing a sequel to this story, so I dont want you getting mad at me about! Later Days!

* * *

Song of the day-

"Immortals" by Fall Out Boy, This is my favorite song of all time. THis song is so upbeat and happy, It makes me feel better after writing these sad chapters. It will do you some good to hear it.


	9. Home

**Chapter 9- Home**

_*Sorry about the Typos, google chrome isn't great at spotting them*_

* * *

Mike didn't last long.

Chica didn't mean to, but she stayed at his door the whole night, crying against the glass. With the random check ofthe cameras, and watching for the other animatronics, Mike was a natural. But Chica wouldn't leave, she couldn't. So the power went out.

"Damn it! That stupid duck wouldn't leave!" Mike screamed, looking over at the west hall side of the room when Freddy started his traditional jingle. Freddy did it to help the night go along faster for him, but alas, he knew it wasn't going to be daylight for another hour.

"Poor Guy…" Bonnie said, pouring cleaner on himself to get the blood off himself. Chica was on the floor, staring at the suit they had, with the addition of one as of today, they had stuffed 8 people in.

"Guys…" She said, the other three looking at her expectantly. "I-I'm tired of this…"

"Tired of what?" Freddy asked, his voice slow.

"Everything! Everyday, I just wish.. I wish I followed my gut when that man asked us into the back room. WE BECAME HIM!" She was yelling now, jumping to her feet "WE'RE NO BETTER THAN HIM! We just… kill… and don't even think about the person we kill… he could have had a wife. Kids… and we just killed him. and why?"

The other three looked at her, then at each other. Why were they killing them? Because some otherworldly being told them too? Because he blackmailed them? "We have no reason! None! And now we're here, covered in blood, waiting for the next one to come, so we can do the same to them… WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING GUYS!" Chica yelled.

"The lass be right… even if it kills us, we must do something." Foxy said.

"But what?" Freddy said, his ears flat "We're powerless against _him_, we can't stand up to him, if we could, we would have done something about it before."

"But we have to do something… what will happen if we don't? We could be scraped… taken apart… and if that happens, who knows what happens to… us…" Bonnie said, looking around at the others "If we don't try, we will be lost. We have to think of… something…"

* * *

The four tried so many different things to try and get rid of the supernatural force. They tried to look for something it might be attached to, a dead body, or something. They found nothing. The force was still there, making them kill.

This went on for ten more years, the year was 1982. Bonnie didn't care. He just kept moving, the fire of hope still burned within him and the rest of his friends. They had killed another 8 night guards, a much lower number when the manager had made the restaurant have more reliable power, but they got the occasional daredevil that would open the door to mess with them.

Foxy and Freddy were talking on the stage on a saturday evening, they spoke of the children, the people they stuffed, and the manager., when Bonnie and Chica walked up to them, with determined faces. "What's with you two?" Freddy blurted out.

Bonnie sighed, then lowed his ears "We… me and Chica… we want...we want to see our brother." He said, Chica nodded from behind him.

"We just want to see him, he deserves to know that we existed, even if our parents may believe otherwise. He deserves to know." Chica said.

"Are you guys sure? I mean, we could get in serious trouble if _he_ finds out." Freddy said, Foxy grunting beside him.

"Ye two should go, but me and Freddy better see our brothers as well." Foxy said, making Freddy turn to him, a surprised look on his face.

"Are you sure Foxy? I mean, we both decided that we should… hide our presence to them, right?" Freddy said, his ears lowering.

Foxy pulled up his eyepatch, revealing his other eye "Look matey, if they grow up believin, that we still be alive, they be having a hole in their heart where they believed we should still be. They also deserve to be knowin!"

Freddy just sighed "Alright you guys, lets go, you're right, they do deserve to know."

Foxy wasn't done yet "Me lass, you and yer brother should show yerselfs to your parents too, an' confront them about it."

Chica blinked, then nodded "Thanks... your right Foxy… we should, right Bonnie?"

"Yes, lets go, we're burning night light!" Bonnie said, a grin on his face lighting up, showing his buck-teeth.

"Alright, but me and Foxy need to make a quick stop to a flower shop we know. We may have to steal, but its better than walking in and scaring everyone." Freddy said, a wide grin on his face.

* * *

The four got to their apartment complex, stepping inside. Again, they were lucky the guard there was lazy, as he was asleep again. They checked the floor numbers their parents were on. Confirming it, and that they still lived there, they started to the elevator, which luckily worked now.

Bonnie pressed the 12th floor button, Freddy pressed the 9th. The elevator doors closed, they heard someone yelling "Hold the door!" from the front door, luckily the door shut before they got there.

"Close one, right me mateys?" Foxy said, making the others laugh.

The elevator zoomed up the floors, stopping on the ninth, Foxy and Freddy got off. "We be waitn here, so be sure and get us!" Foxy said to them as the doors closed.

Freddy nodded to Foxy, then started to their apartment room. The rooms were colored in a creamy vanilla color, and every door was green and had a small window to look in, in place of a peep hole.

"Here it is…" Freddy said, the time was 8:30, so they should still be awake. Foxy held on to Freddy's back, shaking. "Don't sweat it, lil brother." He reassured.

Freddy knocked on the door, then waited. He heard some rustling, like someone getting out of a chair. "One second!" someone said. The door opened, them not even looking through the window in the door.

"Hello! Who are-" They started, gasping when they saw a bear, being held by a fox, who was peeking from behind Freddy's bulk. "Um… mom?" They said, peering over their shoulder.

"Who's at the door, Mark?" Thier mother said from somewhere in the room. Freddy and Foxy's eyes widened. That was Mark, ten years later. He looked up at them, his big blue eyes shining out from under his bright blonde hair.

"It's Freddy!" Mark said, his voice loud to get over the TV that they were only just know able to hear.

"WHAT?!" Their mom said, almost stumbling out of her chair. She ran to the door, her face filled with a strange combination of glee and confusion, "Mark, just what are you talking about?" She said, stepping in front him "You know that Freddy-"

. Even though he planned this out in his head on the way over, he never thought it would be awkward talking to your family, especially if you were dead to them for 12 years. Freddy couldn't think of the right words to say.

Freddy's mother blinked at them, trying to arrange the situation in her head. "Aren't you that bear from the pizzeria? Freddy Fazbear's?" She said, disbelieve covering her face.

"Aye, that we be…" Foxy said, "But we have something for ye!" He said.

"What's that?" Their mother said, honestly confused by the whole situation.

Foxy seemed a bit nervous, but a slight nod from Freddy broke the ice for him, so he held up the flowers he bought for her. She looked at the flowers, then back at the two, tears forming in her eyes. "F-freddy? Reynard? Is that… you?" She said.

"Y-yeah… its… its us…" Freddy said, tears starting in his eyes as well.

"Hey! Guys! Ray and Fred are home!" Mark said, smiling to himself. Foxy and Freddy looked at each other, feeling quite embarrassed. "You guys waited a long time to come back. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"This wasn't exactly the easiest thing to come out and say. We've been dead for about 12 years now. I should be about 24 years old now… but that doesn't matter. Foxy and I came home, just so we could see you guys again… we missed you, and we're sorry we didn't come sooner."

* * *

"Chica… how do we go about this?" Bonnie asked, standing in front of the door. Through the window, he saw his parents with their son, and thier other child. He guessed she was about two years younger than the other, which was how much younger Chica was than him. They really did want to replace them. Or fill the void they left behind. He was scared to find out which one.

"Bonnie… you know they still loved us, and even if… they dont…. remember, you still have me, Freddy, Foxy… we're your family too." Chica said, patting his back.

Bonnie smirked at that "Isnt the older sibling supposed to encourage the younger one?" He half-joked.

"Well, you know, your a bit imature." Chica said.

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie said, readjusting his bowtie "Well, at least im mature enough to no where a bib when I eat still."

"Oh thats a low blow!" Chica said, punching him in the arm.

Suddenly the door creaked open, and their mother poked her head out to determine what was making all the ruckus.

"Your so stupid Bonnie!" Chica said.

"Not as stupid as you Chica!" Bonnie said, sticking his tongue out.

"Ugh, you're even worse now than when you were when you were Ben!" Chica said, making their mothers eyes widen.

"Oh, and I guess liking ducks when you where Charlie was just a bad sign?"

"I'M A CHICKEN!" Chica yelled.

"Whatever, lets just go in and see our parents." Bonnie said, turning his head, only to see his mother, his dad, and their two new siblings staring at them from the wide open door. They all looked at him and Chica with disbelief.

"Um, how long were you guys, uh, staring at us like that? If you want, I can pose for a picture…" Bonnie said, laughing at his own joke, making Chica groan.

"You can't even tell the joke right, can you?" Chica said, rolling her eyes.

"Mommy? Who are those two?" The daughter asked, tugging on her mothers shirt.

"Yeah! They just come up to our room, and argue at our front door! Like they live here or somthing." The son said, crossing his arms.

Bonnie rubbed the back of his head, he never expected this to be awkward. He thought him and chica would just walk in a say something witty about being dead, but not. Now he's just standing there, looking at his mom and dad and his replacement. Bonnie suddenly smiled, he knew exactly what to say to fix this.

"That's not how you speak to you should talk to your older brother and sister, is it?" Bonnie said, a smirk forming on his face. Bonnie's mother looked on in disbelief. "What? You think its us? Well let us explain."

"When we died, our souls stayed behind. They got attached to these suits. Our old bodies.. they got taken out, I think they said you buried them, right?" Chica said, a nod from their mother confirming it.

"Well! We're back! And can I eat? My tanks are practically empty!" Bonnie said, wagging his tail.

* * *

Author's notes-

Heyo! I hope you guys liked this, sorry if it's a bit short. Oh, and sorry if this was a kinda late, I kinda wanted to polish it a bit more before I released it. Anyway, later days! Oh! And SquirrelandNight123! I hope this is happy enough to get over the depressing chapters -not that the next one will be happy- What? You heard nothing…

* * *

Song of the day-

"Blood!" by My Chemical Romance. HA!


	10. Forever

**Chapter 10- Forever**

* * *

"Mmm, so, how have you guys been?" Bonnis said, his mouth full of some pizza their parents ordered.

"Bonnie! Don't eat with your mouth full! How many times have I told you!" Chica said, crossing her arms.

Their parents had no idea what to say, they hadn't said anything to them yet, they were stuck between thinking they were just some hoax or prank made by someone, or these old, animatronic chicken and bunny were really the same little, loud, happy children they had once known. It was a lot to take in.

"I dont think your really my brother!" Bonnie's little brother said, his other sister standing behind him, eyeing them closely. "How come mom and dad never said anything about you?"

"Oh they haven't, have they?" Bonnie said, throwing his parents a soul piercing glance. "Well, I figured that already, but i'm going to tell you now, I am your brother, and so Chica is your sister too. ERM, Charlie, if you so please." Bonnie said, leaning back in the sofa he sat on, next to Chica.

"Erm…" Bonnie's father started "How can we be so sure thats really you? I mean, im not saying that your not my children… But that shouldn't be possible, right?"

"We know this may be hard to understand. We've been like this for 12 years… I think we would have been in our twenties... " Chica said.

"Prove it." Bonnie's brother said.

"Fine! What's the date? I mean the day, not the fruit." Bonnie half-joked. Chica rolled her eyes.

"Its November 28." Ben's little sister said, nervously.

"November 28! Whoa! Guess what Chica!" Bonnie started, turning to Chica, "You're a year older today! Man! Your old!"

"I'm younger than you! And I can't believe that you took all day to tell me that! I can't BELIEVE you forgot!"

"Oh yeah!? What about last year? You forgot mine!"

"No I didn't, that was you, you forgot mine last year too!"

"Oh, well uh.."

"Ha! Can't trick me! I can't believe you Bonnie!"

"Please stop you two!" Their mother said, making the two stop, looking at her. "In this house, you will call each other by your real names! Understand!" She said, a tears starting to fall from her face.

Bonnie and Chica looked at their dad as well, who was starting to tear up a bit as well. Bonnie looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them repeatedly. Even though he was turned into _this_… his parents could still tell it was him inside. Bonnie stood up and hugged his mother -who was about an inch taller than him- and their father. Chica joined in as well, crying softly into her father's shoulder.

* * *

"So." Freddy and Reynard's mother said as they sat down on the sofa together, their mother sitting across from them "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER?!" She screamed, making them jump back. "Do you know… the pain it caused… losing you two? I never knew how much I had… you two… until it was… until it was taken away from me." She wiped tears away from her eyes, sitting up straight again.

Freddy was taken aback, he had never seen his mom break down before. she had always been that strong rock that he based his entire being off becoming. Yet, even the toughest rocks can erode. "Im sorry… we and Foxy wanted to see you… but we didn't know how you would take it."

"Yar… we be sorry... " Foxy said, making the triplets giggle at him, but a stern look at them made them jump back.

"Well… me and Morris had trouble getting over you and Reynard.." Matt said, dipping his head. "But Mark kept telling us that you guys would return… one day…"

"Oh, he did, did he?" Freddy said, smiling at Mark.

"Well, yeah. You guys were only in my life for four short years, so I didn't really know you all that well. But… I really did believe that you guys left… truly." Mark said, his voice filled with pride and glee.

"You two left behind a lot of things… in your room… I never touched any of it." Their mom said, her voice giving out.

"You mateys meet up here, i got something to grab." Foxy said, hopping up and dashing off to his room.

"What's with his voice? He talks like a pirate-" Morris

"Fox? Yeah, thats what he is! And I love him all the same." Freddy said, grinning widely.

"Yarr! So many years that I've been stuck like this that I haven't read a book in ages!" Foxy said, looking around their untouched room, searching around for his old bookbag he could use to store his books in. When he couldn't find it, he sighed. He picked up the books anyway, stuffing them under his exoskeleton. "Guess its good im like this after all, Yarr! I be the best book carrier!" Before he left his room, he grabbed his glasses out of a strange, old habit he had as a kid. He even forgot he did it, sitting them on his snout.

* * *

"My name is Jessi!" Ben's little sister said, finally able to break the Ice and tell them her name. "And this is our brother Jeremy, dont talk to him, he's a sourpuss!~" She giggled, Jeremy gave her an angry glare.

"Well, if don't know, my name is Ben! And this is our other sister, Charlie." Ben said, untying his bowtie. "Man, its been so long since I've seen this place, kinda miss the pictures of me and Charlie around."

"We're sorry about that… it was hard to look at them and not feel the hurt they brought upon our hole you two left was unfillable…" Ben's mother said.

"We understand, we know it must have been hard to replace us! We're so cool, right Charlie?" Ben said, elbowing his sister, who punched him in the arm. "But seriously, we did miss you guys."

"So, what will you guys do now?" Jessi asked, her eye's lighting up with expectancy, hoping they chose to stay, to tell her all about themselves, what it was like to be made of metal and fake fur. The idea of her siblings being full prosthetic was strange at first, but she was extremely interested in them.

"Me and Charlie… we.. we have to go back. We can't stay, we mostly likely can't even come back here, i'm surprised that we made it here, honestly." Bonnie said, putting his bow tie back on, tying with finesse.

After their final goodbyes, a few tears, and reassuring them that they worked at the pizzeria and they could talk there, Bonnie and Chica left, feeling like they were finally happy again. They got to the elevator. "Remember, Freddy asked us to go to his floor and pick him and Foxy up." Chica said, making Bonnie groan, forgetting about Freddy and Foxy.

"Alright, i got it."Bonnie pressed the button for Freddy's floor.

"Wait!" A voice called, pushing a hand in between the elevator doors, making them open back up. "Thanks, I'm glad you held the door for me!" He said sarcastically, then raised an eyebrow when he noticed he was talking to a rabbit and a chicken. "Um."

"Oh! You must have seen our costumes! These are for a party we're going to!" Bonnie said, a nervous grin creeping along his face. The man raised an eyebrow, but stood away from them, in the corner, tapping the button for the floor under them, the 11th. Bonnie was sure it was to get away from them.

The elevator stopped at Freddy's floor, the doors opened to see Freddy and Foxy standing in front of it. Foxy had his old glasses on, and while it looked sort of silly, Bonnie didn't say anything.

"Oh! Hello Foxy, and Freddy! Lets go! If we get there too late, they might see us on the streets." Foxy nodded, climbing in with them. Freddy too. They spoke on about their families with each others, surprised to see that the other group had had good luck with their parents taking it as the other.

They walked home, feeling like they were on top of the world. Nothing could make them feel differently, for better or worse. "So, whats with the specs Foxy?" Chica asked

"Uh, huh? What? Yarr… no one said I was wearin me eyeglass!" He said, looking down his snout. Chica giggled.

"Well, I think its cute!~" She said, making Foxy's tail swish.

* * *

The four walked into the building, dumbfounded when they saw the lights were out. "Wasn't the stage light on?" Freddy asked, making the others shrug. Had they forgotten something?

"Oh no…" Freddy said, stopping to look at the others. "The night guard." He said, making the others eyes widen.

They ran into the party room, only to stop when they saw the massive error in their ways. The night guard, whom they had completely forgotten about, was standing with his arms crossed, standing next to the manager, whom they had most likely called after they saw them leaving.

"_Well well... " _The voice said, making the four's eyes turn black with possession. "_What luck! It's two for tonight! That's wonderful… I hope one of them is the __**one**_" It said.

Foxy ran forward, grabbing the manager by the throat, Chica and Bonnie grabbed at Night guard, screaming at him until he passed out. The manager stretched and riped at Foxy, he managed to rip open the fur on his chest, and he even reached up with his foot and snapped his jaw, breaking it a bit. Foxy dropped him.

Freddy ran at him now, Bonnie and Chica dragging the Night Guard to the back room. Freddy grabbed him, throwing him into the ground, then sat on his chest. Freddy reached up to the manager's face, then, with one quick, swift movement, snapped his neck. "_A neck for a Jaw, seems fair_"

He dragged him off to the back room, the four then proceeded to stuff them into the suits, coating them in fresh blood. Freddy laughed in a deep voice, the others smiled maniacally.

"_It's a shame… none of them was him… I guess i'll have to find my __**killer**_ _a different way… I guess I can let you four go now, your job is done for today, in fact, its 6AM! The others should be back here soon." _The voice faded, releasing his hold on them, their eyes returning to normal.

"You guys… we… he made us... if we hadn't…" They started saying, their souls crushed by the deed they just did.

They felt lightheaded, so they sat on the floor, hiding their faces in their hands. "We really are monsters…" Bonnie said, closing his eyes to go into sleep mode. The staff walked in then, seeing the manager stuffed into a suit. The screamed, cursed, and all sorts.

"Thats the last straw, these things GOTTA GO!" They agreed. They pulled their power switch, powering them down quickly, they then dragged them down to the basement, they left them there.

Bonnie and his friends were left to rot, the restaurant shut down the very same day. The restaurant had a lot of explaining to do, trying to hide all the evidence as speculation and rumours. The animatronics sat in the basement, their souls at rest. For the moment...

* * *

Authors note PLEASE READ IMPORTANT! -

I just want to clarify, this VAGUELY follows the storyline of FNAF, so the fact that Mike is dead before he technically was even hired in the real game was done on PURPOSE! I know that in the game, he was there after the bite of 87' but in this story, he dies before that. -its ok, Mike, you're not important anyway- THATS IT!

Now, on a less stern note, I would like to point out that the next story will be coming out at the end of February, I might get to write them slower at that time, so its not such a messed up jumble of words like this one was! SO, stay tuned!~ I hope that you like this chapter, and, as always, let me know what you thought! Since this is now complete, please let me know about the full story and how I can improve on the sequel! Remeber! Your input Matters to me, I take them all to heart!

Also, who would have thought that going to your parents house is what kills the manager, right?

* * *

Song of the last day-

"Collar Full" Panic at the disco, I love this song, so go and listen to it! -yes, thats a threat-


	11. And We Shall

**"And We shall"**

**-x-**

A Child stands alone,

Waiting for his moment,

His mask is brown,

And his tears are dormant

**-x-**

Shiny and yellow,

The balloon falls with care,

His first friend arrives,

Ready to go nowhere

**-x-**

"I'll wait with you" She said with sadness,

"And we shall stay" He said never tear-less

**-x-**

So for a while they wait,

Their tears neverending,

For the next friend they wait,

With their patience ever bending

**-x-**

Their prayers had been answered,

For from the sky,

A red balloon fell,

and with it, a child who was shy

**-x-**

"I'm here to stay" He said with fear,

"And we shall cry here" The other said clear

**-x-**

They waited still,

The party still frozen,

Waiting for their next friend,

So they could be chosen

**-x-**

With a tearful face,

They saw the spirit fall,

His Balloon was Purple in color,

And boy was there and all

**-x-**

"There is just one more" He said with restraint,

"And we shall wait" The boy said without hate

**-x-**

At last, they all stood in hopefulness,

While they waited for the last one,

Their cries of anguish,

Never let them see the sun

**-x-**

At last he came,

In his hands cake,

His mask was unlike the others,

For it was not fake

**-x-**

"I'm ready to leave" The brown boy said yearning

"And we shall" The boy said, his voice burning

**-x-**

On the table he laid the cake,

His hands quaking,

And the boy on the other side,

Put on his golden mask shaking

**-x-**

At last they were done,

Their souls were ready,

Soon the balloons began lifting,

And behind they left the mask of Freddy

**-x-**

"We're done" Said the girl, her balloon floating on,

"We are never done" The boy said, his brown balloon finally gone.

**-x-**

~Gaming with Pyromania

Story continued in The End is the Beginning 2 and 3

It's been great.


End file.
